Sayonara Memories
by VikaDan
Summary: Es difícil decir adiós, sobre todo si se trata de la persona que más amas. Los bellos recuerdos de secundaria junto a él son lo más especial que ella tiene hasta volverlo a ver VergilxAnggela(OC) SongFic con la canción Sayonara Memories de Supercell


**¡Hola de nuevo! Les traigo un pequeño SongFic de una de mis canciones favoritas de Supercell.**

 **Vergil es propiedad de Capcom.**

 **La canción Sayonara Memories es propiedad de Supercell y Ryo su compositor.**

 **La trama así como Anggela es completamente mía.**

 **La Trama la manejo en un Universo Alterno, por ello cambié un poco la personalidad de Vergil para una mejor adaptación.**

 **Aclarado esto ¡COOMENZAMOS!**

 **Sayonara Memories**

Una fresca noche, cuyas estrellas adornan bellamente y acompañan a la luna en el cielo. Una joven de cabello negro largo estaba en su habitación, sentada frente a su escritorio, ella observaba detenidamente una fotografía, era de su clase en secundaria, ya habían pasado tres años desde que se había graduado de secundaria, ahora era una estudiante de preparatoria próxima a graduarse de a misma, ella observaba detenidamente a un chico que destacaba de los demás de la clase, ese muchacho era de cabello blanco como la misma nieve y sus ojos eran tan azules que podías ver el cielo y el mar al mismo tiempo. Ella suspiró, del cajón de su escritorio sacó una carta, la cual estaba sellada con un pequeño corazón rosa.

-Perdí mi oportunidad, todo por ser una cobarde- cerrando los ojos dejó la carta junto a ese chico que tanta admiración despertó en ella y tal vez _Algo más_.

-¡Anggela, hora de cenar!- La madre de la joven la llamó, con pesadez y algo triste se levantó de su asiento y bajó a cenar. Al terminar regresó dispuesta a dormir.

-Buenas noches Vergil- dijo con una sonrisa y se acostó a dormir esperando que el día de mañana fuera mejor.

De camino a la escuela, Anggela se dio cuenta que las calles estaban adornadas con el rosa de los árboles de cerezo, ella sonrió y siguió caminado. Al parecer el camino era más largo de lo común o ¿habrá tomado otro camino?

-Pareciese que me esta llevando hacia un encuentro con el destino- La de ojos rojos siguió caminando.

 _ **Los árboles de cerezo que están floreciendo me parecen familiares a los que había en la colina de siempre. Ah...se están deshojando.**_

Cada paso que daba la hacía viajar en el tiempo, en esos dulces recuerdos de la secundaria, sobre todo de ese chico. En un principio él era reservado y detestaba a las personas ajenas a su familia y ella mágicamente y con mucho trabajo logró ganarse la confianza de ese muchacho tan frío y reservado, se hicieron amigos, siempre se les veía juntos, eran inseparables y disfrutaron de muchas cosas tanto dichosas así como tristes. Hasta que se graduaron y él se tuvo que ir.

 _ **Lloré y reí en esos días. De alguna manera es como si hubiera sido ayer. ''Este camino parece ir hacia el futuro, es un largo camino'' Eso era lo que pensaba.**_

-¿Escuchaste eso? Dicen que los árboles de cerezo van a florecer más rápido en los siguientes años- El joven dijo con serenidad y cierto aire de alegría, tan típico en él, esos árboles le gustan.

-Eso parece- Respondió ella con una sonrisa -me gusta ver caer sus pétalos

-A mi también, es una pena que sea la última vez que los vea junto a ti- esto último lo dijo en voz baja para que ella no lo escuchara, no quería arruinar el momento.

 _ **Pronosticaron que cada año, los árboles florecerán más rápido. Tú estabas contento con eso. Yo sonreí y dije ''Eso parece'' Si hubiera sabido que poco después ya no podrías regresar a este lugar...**_

-Debo irme al terminar la secundaria- dijo él repentinamente -mi padre ha conseguido un mejor empleo en otra ciudad, además, la escuela preparatoria a la que deseo ir esta ahí- dijo Vergil sin el más mínimo tacto, Anggela estaba en shock ¿así de simple se va? ¿Me lo dice así como si no fuera nada?

-¿Anggela?

-M-me alegro por ello, espero que te valla bien- Ella se dio media vuelta -debo irme, mis padres me llevarán con mis abuelos, ya que ellos saldrán el fin de semana y no quieren que me quede sola.

-Ya veo- el joven de cabello blanco desvió la mirada, quería decir algo más pero la chica se le escapó, él se sorprendió por el repentino cambio, ni siquiera lo dejó despedirse, sabía que se verían el Lunes, pero, pareciese que el fin de semana sería eterno para la llegada del dichoso Lunes.

 _ **Con una palabra no puede describir lo que siento. Si hubiera podido ser franca contigo. Te lo hubiera dicho todo, de principio a fin.**_

Anggela deseaba caminar junto a él nuevamente, como en la secundaria, los mejores años de su vida.

-¿Algún día nos podremos ver otra vez Vergil?- la Joven llegó a la escuela y sin ganas dejó sus zapatos y se colocó los del instituto. A medio día, los jóvenes tomaban el almuerzo o jugaban en el patio, la chica de ojos rojos se quedó sentada en su lugar viendo hacia la ventana, viajando de nuevo al pasado.

Vergil y Anggela caminaban hacia sus respectivas casas, gran parte del camino iban juntos hasta separase en casa de ella.

-Adiós, hasta mañana Vergil- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos- él se despidió y siguió su camino, ella no entraba hasta verlo perderse en la distancia.

-¡YA ES PRIMAVERA! Qué rápido cambian las estaciones ¿no lo crees Vergil?

-Demasiado rápido, el siguiente año terminaremos la secundaria ¿quién lo diría?

-Si…- la joven desvió la mirada

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó al verla cabizbaja de pronto

-Terminando te irás ¿cierto?

-Si…- La peli negra estaba triste –Velo por el lado amable- dijo él llamando la atención de ella –aún falta mucho, así que no me digas Adiós todavía- ella se calmó ante estas palabras

-Tienes razón- ella sonrió –Prométeme que siempre veremos los cerezos juntos- ella le extendió el dedo meñique de su mano

-Lo prometo- él entre lazó sus dedo meñique con el de ella.

Sus recuerdos fueron turbados por una de sus amigas.

-Anggela ¿estas bien?- Preguntó preocupada Trish

-Sí, lo estoy ¿qué ocurre?- respondió serena

-Nada… sólo que como no bajaste a almorzar con nosotras me preocupé

-Tranquila Trish, estoy bien- La peli negra sonrió y la rubia se calmó. El día siguió normal hasta la hora de salir de clases. Anggela se fue caminado por el mismo camino que tomó en la mañana.

-Algún día volveremos por este camino juntos- se dijo así misma mientras recorría ese largo camino hacia su hogar –Deseo verte de nuevo, a lo mejor me animo a decirte esto que no me deja dormir desde el día que te fuiste y poder ver de nuevo los cerezos juntos, por lo pronto, Adiós Vergil, hasta mañana.- El hermoso cielo azul le hiso recordar sus caminatas, ella no se dio cuenta de que lloraba a cada paso que daba, una lágrima, un paso, un bello recuerdo.

 _ **Algún día, juntos regresaremos por ese camino. Para mi es un recuerdo muy especial. No lo olvidaré. El recuerdo de un adiós.**_

 _ **Si la primavera llega a cada uno de nuestros caminos. Deseé que nos volviéramos a ver otro día. ''Adiós'' Suavemente susurré. El cielo es como el de ese día, no ha cambiado. Era muy azul, por eso lloré un poco.**_

Vergil y Anggela iban de camino a sus respectivas casas, mientras estaban esperando que terminara de pasar el tren la peli negra se puso a girar alrededor del chico albino, él la observaba, ella se veía divertida, esto lo hacía porque en poco tiempo terminarían la escuela y él se marcharía, así que debía aprovechar cada momento hasta su partida, se dio el paso, la de ojos rojos estaba tan mareada que se abrazó de lo primero que estaba a su alcance, ella "quería" abrazar el poste de luz, pero, terminó abrazando al chico de ojos azules.

-¡Ooppss! Me equivoqué de poste- dijo avergonzada

-¿Me acabas de llamar poste?- dijo ofendido

-¡No, no, no! Es que… yo… no… la verdad es que…- Ya no sabía como arreglar su tonta excusa, tanto que estaba roja y no sabía que hacer, de pronto lo escuchó reírse mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Eres una tonta- dijo él con una sonrisa. Para la peli negra era la primera vez que lo veía reír y sonreír de esa manera, el corazón se le aceleró y un rubor delatador apareció en su rostro, tuvo que desviar la cabeza para que él no se diera cuenta de su reacción, pero fue inútil, él se dio cuenta.

-Voy a extrañar tus locuras Anggie- dijo sereno viendo a su acompañante haciendo que Anggela se sorprendiera por ello, en todo ese tiempo siempre se había referido a ella como Aidoneus, nunca con su nombre, hasta ese día, ella sonrió y continuaron con su camino.

Anggela se acostó en su cama viendo el techo, el sol se estaba escondiendo, se levantó de su cama y fue a su escritorio pero se percató que la carta ya no estaba, asustada fue con su madre para preguntarle lo que había pasado.

-¿Una Carta en tu escritorio? No recuerdo haberla visto- dijo tranquila la mujer de ojos azules y cabello lila

-No puede ser que se haya perdido- dijo molesta la peli negra

-Ya aparecerá, no te preocupes hija, no pudo irse caminando ¿verdad?

Lo que su madre decía era cierto, no pudo irse caminando para llegar a Vergil ¿o sí? Ella sacudió su cabeza y regreso a su cuarto.

-Espero que no se haya perdido- dijo recostándose en su cama y quedándose dormida

 _ **Giraba a tu alrededor, con el propósito de estar a tu lado, un momento corto, pero largo a la vez.**_

 _ **Por bromear dije ''¡Me equivoqué!'' Tú sonreíste con esa cara tan resplandeciente, que tuve que apartar mis ojos.**_

 _ **Una palabra no puede describir lo que siento. Guardaré en mi corazón este camino que recorrimos.**_

 _ **Recuérdalo. Esa vez tú me llamaste por mi nombre. Y regresamos juntos a nuestras casas al atardecer. No lo olvidaré. El recuerdo de un adiós.**_

Aquella primavera, recordó como después de tanta insistencia, Vergil comenzó a hablar con ella, a verse y a ir a casa juntos, eran amigos, amigos verdaderos, pero Anggela desde hacía tiempo lo veía más que su amigo. Al ir de camino a la escuela vieron algo maravilloso, los cerezos completamente florecidos, era algo bello, ambos estaba fascinados por la bella postal que presenciaban. Al verlo tan maravillado, supo la respuesta, ella estaba enamorada de él, pero ¿él sentía lo mismo por ella? No importaba, ella era feliz de haberlo conocido. Esos días eran dichosos, y a la ves tristes, pues dentro de poco se iría, ella no lo podía evitar.

Se graduaron de la secundaria, los cerezos caían en el instituto, ahora sí era el momento de decir adiós, Anggela llevaba esa carta guardada en su falda, estaba decidida, se lo encontró en el patio.

-Vergil, quiero decirte algo- ella estaba nerviosa

-Dime

-Bueno- Anggela se puso roja –Yo… este… ¿cómo decirlo? Vergil yo… -Ella ya no pudo continua pues el albino la abrazó tomándola por sorpresa.

-Gracias Anggela- dijo con voz suave y apacible, ella no soportó más y se soltó a llorar, este le acarició la cabeza en señal de calma.

-Adiós Anggela- dijo separándose de ella y viéndola a los ojos.

-Adiós Vergil- dijo ella aún llorando e intentando sonreír. Y así fue como se separaron sus caminos y esa carta quedó guardada hasta ese día.

-Me gustaría verte otra vez, ahora si te diría que te amo, que te he amado desde el primer día que te vi, que me enamoré de ti al verte llegar por el camino junto a tu hermano el primer día de clases, ese día que los cerezos florecieron y eran más hermosos que nunca.

 _ **Estoy agradecida de haberte conocido.**_

 _ **Fue la primera vez que vi los cerezos totalmente florecidos Me pregunto ¿Cuánto habrán cambiado ellos?**_

 _ **Pensando en ese momento en el que me enamoré de esa persona a primera vista. ¿Por qué pasó? No lo entiendo. A partir de entonces todos los días eran muy divertidos, pero al mismo tiempo también eran muy dolorosos.**_

 _ **Perdóname parece que no fui capaz de decírtelo. Porque yo ¿cómo debería decirlo?... Al igual que ahora, no quería decirte ''Adiós'' No quería seguir siendo solo tu amiga. Debí haber dicho lo que sentía...**_

 _ **Que yo... A ti...**_

 _ **A ti siempre...**_

 _ **Siempre... Desde siempre, te he amado. Ah...Por fin...Lo dije.**_

Anggela estaba de pie viendo los cerezos de la colina, ese sábado de abril el destino le tenía preparada una sorpresa. Veía caer los pétalos rosas de esos árboles, y vio algo en el piso a unos metros de ella, esa carta que tanto dolor de cabeza le causó en la semana estaba ahí, ella se acercó y la recogió.

-Me has asustado mucho- le dijo a la carta –creí que te había perdido o peor aún, creí que te habías ido a buscar al dueño de esto.

-¿Dueño? Que costumbre la tuya de hablarle a los objetos inanimados- Anggela amplió la mirada, esa voz la conocía a la perfección, ella se dio vuelta y él estaba ahí, de pie viendo como regañaba a un pedazo de papel

-Vergil…

-Hola Anggela, cuanto tiempo, veo que cambiaste mucho- La peli negra no lo podía creer, se acercó a él, ahora era más alto de cómo lo recordaba, se había peinado con el cabello hacía atrás, dejando ver mejor su rosto y esos ojos que hacían perder a cualquiera en ese hermoso cielo y mar, con su mano le tocó la mejilla, era real, él estaba ahí frente a ella. Anggela también cambió, Ahora tenía el cabello más largo, su cuerpo se desarrolló mucho, pues ya no tenía el cuerpo de una niña, sino de una adolecente de diecisiete años.

Anggela lo abrazó y se percató de que había hecho ejercicio, tenía un muy bien trabajado cuerpo, a pesar de que ambos tenían la misma edad, el tiempo los favoreció a ambos.

-Eres mucho más bonita de lo que te recuerdo- dijo él correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Y tu estás más alto, ahora si pareces un poste de luz- Anggela rió.

-Ja,ja muy graciosa, aún recuerdo cuando me dijiste poste-

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasó con la escuela? ¿Tu familia esta bien?- Anggela iba a preguntar más cosas pero Vergil poso su dedo índice en los labios de la peli negra.

-Cuantas preguntas Anggela, guarda silencio para responder ¿quieres?- La Peli negra asintió, El Albino soltó un suspiro –Mi familia esta bien, estoy haciendo un proyecto de la escuela, por eso estoy aquí- dijo Vergil seriamente

-Oh ya veo- Anggela desvió la mirada

-Y porque prometí venir a ver los cerezos contigo- agregó el albino haciendo que la joven de ojos rojos se sorprendiera y sonriera

-Lo recordaste- dijo ella, Vergil asintió, bajo la mirada hasta las manos de Anggela, vio el papel en su mano.

-¿Una Carta? ¿Para quién es eso?- Preguntó el de ojos azules, la de ojos rojos iba a esconderla, pero, se armó de valor, encaró al muchacho, se inclinó hacia enfrente con la cabeza baja y extendió sus manos frente a ella.

-Esta carta es para ti, la he guardado desde la secundaria esperando el momento para dártela- dijo ella, él tomo la carta y la vio detenidamente.

-Gracias- Él sonrió y la abrazó nuevamente

-Te amo Vergil- le dijo, después se le colgó al cuello y tímidamente le dio un beso en los labios, este la tomó de la cintura y la levantó correspondiendo mejor al beso, pues ella no creció mucho, después de unos minutos se separó de ella.

-Enana- dijo él con una sonrisa

-¡Cállate!- dijo la peli negra avergonzada. Ambos rieron y se abrazaron de nuevo –¡Al fin pude decirlo!- se dijo en su adentros disfrutando de ese abrazo.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cursi? ¿Buena? Se aceptan opiniones.**

 **Estoy haciendo el propósito de escribir SongFics con mis canciones favoritas de Supercell.**

 **Anteriormente ya había subido uno en el apartado de King Of Fighters, espero tener tiempo para actualizar mis fics y subir otros SongFics de otras parejas, en otros apartados claro.**

 **Nos Leemos después XOXO :)**


End file.
